dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Archived Neo-Babylonian Empire
A tablet describing the reign of Sargon of Akkad alludes to the city of Babylon. The so-called Weidner Chronicle states that Sargon had built Babylon "in front of Akkad" . Another later chronicle likewise states that Sargon "dug up the dirt of the pit of Babylon, and made a counterpart of Babylon next to Akkad". Van de Mieroop has suggested that those sources may refer to the much later Assyrian king Sargon II of the Neo-Assyrian Empire rather than Sargon of Akkad. Linguist I.J. Gelb, has suggested that the name Babil is in reference to an earlier city name. Herzfeld wrote about Bawer in Ancient Iran, and the name Babil could refer to Bawer. David Rohl holds that the original Babylon is to be identified with Eridu. Joan Oates claims in her book Babylon that the rendering Gateway of the gods is no longer accepted by modern scholars. The Book of Genesis claims that a biblical king named Nimrod was the original founder of Babel (Babylon). During the later years, much of southern Mesopotamia was occupied by Amorites, nomadic tribes from the northern Levant who were Northwest Semitic speakers, unlike like the native Akkadians of southern Mesopotamia and Assyria, who were East Semitic speakers. The Amorites at first did not practice agriculture like more advanced Mesopotamians, preferring a semi-nomadic lifestyle, herding sheep. Over time, Amorite grain merchants rose to prominence and established their own independent dynasties in several south Mesopotamian city-states, most notably Isin, Larsa, Eshnunna, Lagash, and later, founding Babylon as a state. Under Nabopolassar, a previously unknown Chaldean chieftain, Babylon eventually escaped Assyrian rule, and in an alliance with Cyaxares, king of the Medes and Persians together with the Scythians and Cimmerians, the Assyrian Empire was finally destroyed. Babylon thus became the capital of the Neo-Babylonian Empire. The Tower of Babel (Training Location) The Tower of Babel is a story told in the Book of Genesis of the Tanakh meant to explain the origin of different languages. According to the story, a united humanity of the generations following the Great Flood, speaking a single language and migrating from the east, came to the land of Shinar. The Tower of Babel has been associated with known structures, a ziggurat dedicated to the Mesopotamian god Marduk by Nabopolassar, king of Babylonia The Great Ziggurat of Babylon's was 91 metres (300 ft) in height. * Training Slot 1 * Training Slot 2 * Training Slot 3 * Training Slot 4 The Outer City (RP Location) Babylon was originally a small Semitic Akkadian city dating from the period of the Akkadian Empire. The town attained independence as part of a small city state with the rise of the First Amorite Babylonian Dynasty. Claiming to be the successor of the more ancient Sumero-Akkadian city of Eridu, Babylon eclipsed Nippur as the "holy city" of Mesopotamia around the time Amorite king Hammurabi created the first short lived Babylonian Empire. Babylon grew and South Mesopotamia came to be known as Babylonia. The End of Despair Zetsubo sat cross-legged on a square pad, his eyes were closed and he was mimicking the image below him, an image of someone meditating. Oppisite to Zetsubo was another, just like the one he was on, except they were designed to face each other. Closes by a small seed of flames descends into the sand opening out like a flaming lotus Cauli standing in its centre posing like she was in Buddhist imagery "heh that was fun i think i have a flare for my entrances" she looks down at the glass formed from the intense heat on the sand admiring her reflection for a second before noticing Zetsubo "huh what the hell is that?" she walks over to him noticing his state of meditation she trys to break it with various comments and the like. Zetsubo seemed to not have noticed her, remain perfectly still, barely breathing at all, not even did his wolf ears twitch as he remained in place. His jacket was off to the side, in a pile while he sat in his black jeans and dark grey short-sleeved shirt, his necklace hanging from his neck. After a few minutes of trying and failing Cauli gives up in frustration "Damn it tall dark and pelty you take your meditation seriously" she looks around for something sharp to poke him with eventually noticing the pads and the images "wait so i have to meditate to commune here urgh this better be worth it" she rubs her head in frustration then sits down on the pad cross legged and clears her mind. Cauli's consciousness is transported to a strange location, a frozen wasteland but it doesn't seem cold, actually, it seemed warm, like a small toasty fire. The wasteland was constantly being struck with falling snow, the humanoid wolf sat on a small mound, watching over the edge , seeming to be gazing into the snowy abyss. Cauli appeared behind him. Cauli looks around not being a fan of snow in general "huh this isn't quite what i expected got to give props for contrast at the very least" She notices The wolf "hey you gonna be responsive now or what?" Zetsubo turns and slowly opens his eyes, seeing the girl, at first he seems all serious before his frown turns to a slight smile, "Hey there, you must have tried to get in contact with me, so I'm guessing you sat on the pad, right?" He laughed slightly, "Well, welcome to my inner world!" He holds his hands up, presenting the frozen waste. "not a fan of the cold scape but if its your inner world then i guess that reflects more on yourself than me but i'm not exactly an expert the names cauli so who are you and why are you here?" "Eh, cold isn't my thing either, I'm here visiting my other self, the Hermit of Fire & Shadow. Well, I guess you can call me the Hermit of Fire & Shadow too, I am a Hermit, and I am the embodiment of both fire and shadows" He thinks for a moment, "Oh, right, as I was saying, my name is Zetsubō Owarikegawa" He jumps up, doing a front flip, landing on his feet before he gives a bow, "Pleasure to meet you." "that was about 3 sentences too long for an introduction if you ask me but whatever, as i said before my name is Cauli and i'm kind of confused of the purpose of this place" She does a half hearted curtsy in response to the bow however As Zetsubo stands up properly a strange voice, slightly lower then Zetsubo's makes it's appearance, "Welcome to my home" A tall, slightly taller then Zetsubo, man stand still, he seems to have seen a lot of conflict, the scars across his body show that. He carries in his right hand a sheathed Nodachi, and strapped onto his belt on the left hand side is a Chakram, "My name is Hi To Kage No Inja, or The Hermit of Fire and Shadow" "aaaaaaaand another introduction, though i will say arent you a little bit worn for a hermit?" Cauli asks after briefly examining him and his weapons. The Hermit shrugs, "These are a result of my battles, I do love a good fight". Zetsubo smiled, "So, what brought you here little one?" He asked, standing next to the Hermit, a strange resemblance between them. The Inner City (RP Location) With the recovery of Babylonian independence, a new era of architectural activity ensued, particularly during the reign of his son Nebuchadnezzar II. Nebuchadnezzar ordered the complete reconstruction of the imperial grounds, including the Etemenanki ziggurat, and the construction of the Ishtar Gate—the most prominent of eight gates around Babylon. Another Saiyan Zane Akihiko looks around saying "So this is planet earth, so dusty around here. Well it can't be helped I need to unlock the secrets of this book and sword." Zane sits there pondering about it. Cero looked around as he walked though the streets of the city, the wind blowing by, moving his hair slightly as he made his way throughout the city, looking for someone to have a conversation with. He turned a corner to see a clear garden, a man sitting down with his back turned. Cero slowly approached the man, his tail curling around his waist. "Hello there" He spoke in his low, serious voice. Zane hears a voice behind him and turns and see's a man walking towards him and says. "Hello who are you?" Cero stops after a while, his tail coming loose and swaying behind him. "I am Cero Klein, from the Saiyan Clan of Klein" He smiles lightly and looks the man over, "Who might you be?" "I'm Zane Akihiko, from the spritual clan of Sayains that guard the religious artifacts. My clan's job was to guard them but the entire clan was erased from this universe besides me. These objects were given to me for safekeeping so that I might unlock their true protential. "Sounds interesting. My Clan was slaughtered by the beast I'm hunting. I am the last, but my Clan never gave me anything to learn except to understand my own Gekido Release" He nodded. "Pleasure to meet you Mr Akihiko" He extended a hand in the form of a hand shaking guesture. Zane takes him up on the offer and shakes his hand then says, "Look at the book it's starting to glow!" Cero tilts his head slightly and looks at the book, "What?"His face turning into a mixture of confused and puzzled. Zane turns the book over, "Huh, it says to write a name in the book while imagining someones face. What does that mean?" The Tower of Babel (RP Location) The Tower of Babel is a story told in the Book of Genesis of the Tanakh meant to explain the origin of different languages. According to the story, a united humanity of the generations following the Great Flood, speaking a single language and migrating from the east, came to the land of Shinar. The Tower of Babel has been associated with known structures, a ziggurat dedicated to the Mesopotamian god Marduk by Nabopolassar, king of Babylonia The Great Ziggurat of Babylon's was 91 metres (300 ft) in height. Category:Archived